Working It Out
by gibbsgirl1980
Summary: AU: Gibbs has another daughter who's life goes through a whirlwind adventure of danger and intrigue...and love.  She has to break through her typical Gibbs wall and trust her dad to help her..We see why Gibbs has silver hair...father/daughter
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first NCIS fan fiction...hope you enjoy and please please please read and let me know what you think...its been in my head for awhile now and I had to get it out

**WORKING IT OUT**

Chapter 1

BANG! BANG! BANG! Three gunshots filled the night air. There, in front of the old bookstore, laying on the wet grass, was Agent Stuart Weston. Blood was pooling beneath his chest, as he gasped for precious breath. Bystanders immediately dialed 911 and within a few minutes Special Agent Weston was en route to Bethesda Naval Hospital in the back of the ambulance. Agent Weston struggled to hang on during the short ride to Bethesda. He wished now more than ever that he had the nerve to say those four little words to the woman who had become his soul mate. At this moment she invaded his every thought.

Earlier that day

Day shift was packing up, getting ready to clear out of the office. Agent Weston made his way from the sub-basement to the fourth floor, hoping to the woman he loved would be there waiting for him. As he stepped off the elevator, he looked toward Special Agent Gibbs' bullpen looking for the lovely Ensign Austin Gibbs. Instead, he saw her father, SA Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his MCRT – SA Anthony DiNozzo, SA Ziva David, SA Tim McGee and the Mistress of the Dark – forensic specialist Abby Sciuto. He slowly approached the man who hopefully would one day become his father-in-law.

"Ah, SA Weston...Why do we have the pleasure this evening?" Gibbs stated giving the young agent his ever famous "Gibbs glare".

"I was just looking for a friend. I thought she might be up here, but I see she isn't." As much as he loved his Austin, he was scared to death of her daddy. And Austin, whether out of fear or rebellion, had yet to tell her father of the budding romance. "Well I guess I'd better get going. Gonna get an early start trying to break some serious encryption in the AM." Agent Weston slinked on back to the elevator trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

As he was backing up he felt a thud and turned in time to see Ensign Austin Gibbs bent over holding her nose. "OH NO! Ensign Gibbs are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Next time, watch where you are going, Agent Weston." The young agent nodded and scurried into the elevator.

"Austin, are you OK?" Agent Gibbs asked as he made his way over to his daughter.

"Dad, I'm fine. It's just a little sore is all. I came over to see if you wanted to grab some dinner with me. We haven't eaten together in over a week and I was just missing you." The young Navy nurse tried to hide her real agenda from her dad. Rarely in her 24 years has she been able to pull a fast one on her dad. She was hoping this would be an exception.

"Sure, Hun. Just give me a few minutes to finish this report and we'll go. Come over here and sit by me." Gibbs was sure there was another reason for his daughter's visit, but he would address that later. As Austin walked past SA DiNozzo, he made the mistake of licking his lips. "DINOZZO!" Gibbs shouted as he smacked his senior field agent on the back of the head. "That is my daughter, not a T-Bone steak!"

"Right, Boss", Tony mumbled as he sat back down at his desk to finish his paperwork. Austin gave Tony the "Gibbs' glare" and then gave a wink to her good friend Abby. "Dad, do you mind if Abby and I go to her lab and talk girl stuff while I wait for you?"

Jethro looked at his little girl and nodded. He knew Abby was like a sister to her and since they had lost Shannon and Kelly, his first wife and oldest daughter, he was glad his youngest girl had found someone like Abby. Of course, this only added fuel to the fire. Now he knew for sure she was not being completely honest with him. "Okay, I'll call down when I'm done." With that, Abby and Austin were off to the lab to talk about none other than Agent Weston.

"Abby, I love him so much, but I just know Dad would not approve. And poor Stuart, well he is scared to death of Daddy. He's the one, I just know it. Oh Abs, what do I do?"

"Oh Austin! I know you're in love kiddo and I know how the old man can be. But you're gonna have to tell him. He's gonna find out and if it's not from you he is gonna be way mad. Tell the truth or he may lock you away in the basement forever."

"I know Abby. I will at dinner tonight. I just wish my mom was here, this would be so much easier. I'm sure he will blow his stack. I'll call you tonight and let you know what happened, that is, if I'm still alive." Austin fell into Abby's chair and sighed. This was going to be a long dinner. The dreaded phone call reached Abby's lab. Judgment time.

On the way to their favorite restaurant, neither Gibbs nor his daughter said a word. As they parked, Gibbs turned to his pride and joy. "What's going on Austin? What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing Daddy."

"Something going on at Bethesda?"

"No Daddy."

"Something with your roommates?"

"No daddy...it's nothing."

"There is something. Austin, you are a horrible liar."

"Daddy can't we just go in and eat." She hadn't quite got up the nerve to say anything yet when her phone vibrated. Looking at the screen, she read Abby's text. _Tell him the truth! _"Oh daddy, I have been dating this wonderful young man. I think I'm in love. I think he may ask me to marry him soon. Oh daddy, he is perfect." She looked nervously at her father who attempted to hide a slight smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reading the first installment. I hope to update at least once a week depending on hectic my schedule is between kids and work. Thanks for your patience and understanding. I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. I do however own the OC and the story. An now as they say "the show must go on."**

**Chapter 2**

"Dating! Austin, when were you gonna tell me? I'm your father and you are not gonna run off and get married to someone I've never met. And why were you so hesitant to tell me?" Gibbs was furious she hadn't told him sooner, yet happy that she seemed so happy.

"Daddy, you have met him. Special Agent Stuart Weston from cyber crime."

"The boy who nearly broke your nose!" Gibbs wasn't sure if he was going to laugh or if he should be angry. He just glared at his daughter as if she was in his interrogation room.

"Daddy, he was just nervous and wasn't expecting to see you. He is so smart and treats me like a queen. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm a grown woman and I can date whoever I want to. I just knew I shouldn't tell you. Just take me home. I don't feel like eating now." Austin just looked away from her father, tears obviously beginning to fall. Just then a wave of anger rushed over her. "TAKE ME HOME NOW!"

"Austin Gibbs, what is wrong with you. I just want what is best for you. You will always be my little girl. If you believe he is the one, and you are truly happy, then I am happy for you. But I will not have my child take that tone of voice with me and I will take you home." With that, Gibbs put the car in reverse and made his way to his house.

"Dad, please, just take me to my house. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I just want to be alone. I want to talk to Stuart." She looked imploringly at her father, but he gave no response. He pulled into the driveway not saying anything until the vehicle was shut off.

"Austin, baby, this will always be your home. I'm just disappointed that you didn't come to me sooner. I love you, baby, I always will."

"Oh Daddy, I really do love him. How about we all have dinner tomorrow? You, me, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Stuart. It won't be so awkward for him and you can start to really get to know him. You and I can cook like we used to do all the time. Oh daddy, it will be fun. Besides, I'm off tomorrow so I can get all the stuff and get the house ready." She knew if she gave her dad the face, he would melt like butter in her hands.

"Okay, Austin. I'll do it. But he better not hit you in the nose anymore." She didn't miss the smirk that he tried to hide. Yes, her father, through that gruff facade, was really a big teddy bear.

Together, they walked into the house and downstairs to the basement. This had become their place of solitude in the years since Shannon and Kelly had been killed. They both picked up a hand tool and went to work on a section of the boat in complete silence. Silence that would only be broken by the ringing of SA Jethro Gibbs' cell phone. Although he was enjoying this moment with his baby, he had a rule: _NEVER BE UNREACHABLE!_

"Gibbs"

Austin looked inquizatively at her father. She knew he probably wouldn't tell her what was going on, but a girl could hope. Usually, she could read her father's facial expressions, but this time was different. She had no idea what this call was about.

"I'll meet you there." Without saying another word, Gibbs dashed up the stairs and out the door. He got in the Charger and drove like a madman to Bethesda Naval Hospital.

"Tony, Ziva...What's the report?"

"Boss, Agent Weston was shot twice. He's in surgery right now. We haven't heard anything else from the doctors."

"Okay, Tony. You, Ziva, and McGee go to the scene. Let DC Metro know we will be taking the investigation. Call Abby and tell her we need her in the lab. I'll stay here and wait for a report from the doctors."

His three agents stood there and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Well, why are you still here? Get gone already."

With that the three young agents took off to investigate the crime scene. Meanwhile SA Gibbs had two phone calls to make.

"Director Vance, we have a situation. Special Agent Stuart Weston has been shot. He is in surgery at Bethesda. My team is at the scene. I'm waiting for a doctor's report. I'll update you as I get new details..."

_"Okay Gibbs, keep me in the loop."_

For SA LJ Gibbs, that was the easy phone call. He wasn't sure if he should call Austin yet or wait for the report. She will be angry if he waits, but there is nothing she will be able to do. Parenting was definitely a much more difficult job than being a federal agent. Just as h reached for his phone to dial his daughter, the doctor walked out looking for anyone there for one Stuart Weston. She would just have to wait.

"Doctor, SA Gibbs, NCIS. Agent Weston is one of ours. How is he?"

"I'm Dr. Anderson. Your agent is a fighter. One bullet went through his right humerus (upper arm) and the other hit his right chest puncturing his lung and lodging in his back. He is on a ventilator right now to help his lung heal, and he is being kept sedated. His otherwise excellent health leads me to believe he will make a full recovery though the next 24 hours are most critical. He is being moved to ICU."

"Thank you, doctor. I will be having agents placed on 24 hour guard until we know why and who."

"ICU room 2, Agent Gibbs."

"Leon, we need two agents on guard ICU Room 2 till we figure this out."

_"You got it, Gibbs." _Now that he had finished with the director, it was time to make the call.

**A/N: That is a good place to leave it. I have lots more written out. I will make posts as often as I can..Thank you for reading and please do review...I love the feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok so here is chapter 3…sorry for any delays...been a busy week…again I don't own NCIS or any of its characters.. I do own my OC and the plot..enjoy**

His first attempt was unsuccessful. Her phone just rang until it clicked to her voicemail. He waited about three minutes and tried again. "Hey dad, what's up? And what did you do to Stuart? I've been trying to get a hold of him and he won't answer. Did you do something or threaten him daddy?"

"No baby, I called to tell you something…But you need to be sitting first."

"What did you do Dad?" He could sense the fury in her voice.

"It's about Stuart hun. SA Weston was shot about 2130. He just came out of surgery at Bethesda. He is on a ventilator but the doctor thinks he will make a full recovery." Gibbs didn't know how else to tell his child that the man she loved had nearly been killed.

"Dad….shot…no….why….who?"

"Austin, I don't know yet. But I will find out, I promise. Meet me here at Bethesda so we can talk." The agent in him had to ask her some tough questions, but the father in him just wanted to hold her right now.

This was almost too much for the young naval officer to bear. Sure she had seen her share of injuries and the results of violence since she became a nurse. But this hit too close to home. She threw on a pair of jeans and one of her dad's marine corp sweatshirts and headed to Bethesda in her dad's beat up old truck. Her mind was in a fog. She could barely see the road through her tears. She was sure she had pushed that old truck to its limit. Somehow she managed to make it almost all the way to Bethesda Naval Hospital without attracting the attention of local law enforcement. Almost. Just as she was turning toward the main gate of the base, she noticed the flashing blue lights behind her. Quickly she flashed her ID at the guard who let her through not realizing she was being pursued. She sped through the base toward the hospital, now being pursued by three base police cars. "Ah Hell!" she grunted. Nothing would stop her from getting to her beloved. She pulled up in front of the hospital and threw the truck into park. She rushed to the ICU and started screaming at the nurse to let her in to visit her boyfriend.

"Miss, only family is allowed and I must insist you stop hollering." The nurse was trying to be calm with the frantic young woman.

"LET ME IN!" Austin screamed back.

The commotion was enough to alert the NCIS agent waiting in the waiting room and the base MP's who had chased her into the hospital.

"Austin Gibbs, calm down." His little girl was too out of control. He had to get her back. He reached his hand out to her and she swatted it away. He then grabbed her arm and held her even though she resisted. Gibbs then showed his badge to the base MPs and advised them that he would handle her and for them to file the necessary reports. They accepted that and he turned his focus back to his child who was still struggling to break free from his grip.

"Austin, calm down and look at me now. Ensign Gibbs, you know better than to act this way." Jethro's patience with her and her outburst was slowly dissipating.

She quit struggling with her father and slowly looked him in the eye. She knew she had gotten into a bit of trouble from the look in his eyes. But right now, she was just too upset to care. She broke down in his arms. He held her close as she sobbed. He would be investigator later, for now he was content just being father. He slowly guided her to a chair in the empty waiting area.

"Oh daddy, I'm so sorry." She sobbed. She just wanted this day to end. He didn't generally accept apologies, but with his daughter it was different. "Daddy, I am so scared, and I just want to see him. He is everything to me."

"Shh, baby girl. The doctors think he will be fine. He just needs time to heal."

"I just don't know what overcame me, dad. I feel like a complete idiot."

"Fear got you, babe. And you sure acted like a complete idiot. DC police and base MPs were all ready to throw you in the brig. Of course, so was I." She looked at her dad with a slight smirk. She was pretty sure he would handle all the LEOs, but she really didn't know what he would do with her. "Don't worry, I'll handle the LEOs and base MPs. You'll probably see a speeding ticket but you can deal with that. As for me, well I will deal with you later, when lover boy is better. I know your mind is not in the right place right now, Austin."

"I understand, dad, really I do. Can you get them to let me see Stuart? Please daddy."

"I'll do the best I can, but first you and I need to talk." Agent Gibbs is known as one of the best interrogators in the business. With one look the toughest of marines would be brought to tears. Yet, the thought of questioning his child about her love life scared the hell out of him.

"Sit."

Looking at her dad, she knew what was about to happen. She knew he had to do this, but she sure didn't like it. Of course, she knew there was no point in arguing. He would win this battle.

"Dad, I don't know who would want to hurt him. We really didn't discuss work in a lot of detail with each other. Stuart is a wonderful guy who treated everyone with the utmost respect. He enjoys working in cyber crime because it gives him a little bit of anonymity. Yes he was nervous around you, but that's because you're you." A nervous smile came across her face, hoping she had answered all his questions.

"And you hun, anybody who would want to hurt someone you were dating, like a jealous ex-boyfriend?"

"No daddy, other than my overprotective father." His response was none other than the famous Gibb's glare. "Really daddy, I don't have any enemies or any ex-boyfriends who are psychos. Daddy, please tell me you will catch whoever did this. I love him so much. And now I may never get to tell him." With that, she just broke down, tears came unabaited.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: well here is another chapter to my saga…hope you all are enjoying it..as always read and please review… let me know what you think…again I don't own NCIS or the characters…I do own my OC and the plot…**

Chapter 4

Her father reached his hand out to her, "Baby, I am gonna get an update from my team and go talk to the staff. I know you need to see him. And Austin, I promise you, we will find whoever has done this to Agent Weston. I promise."

As Agent Gibbs made his way to the nurse's station, he had thoughts of how he felt when Shannon and Kelly had been killed. He did not want his baby to feel those same things. "Nurse, is there any way my daughter can go in and visit with her soon to be fiancé? It's the only thing that will bring her peace of mind."

"As long as she remains calm. His parents gave the okay already as they are currently in Hawaii and won't be here till sometime tomorrow. But again, she needs to remain calm."

L J Gibbs went back to his daughter. "Austin, the nurse will let you in as long as you remain calm. I'm going to go back to NCIS so I can find the bastard who did this. You go sit with Stuart. Let him know how much you love him. Baby, I love you. I'll see you later." He reached out and gave his daughter an enveloping hug. She snuggled against his chest like she did when she was little. She always felt safe in his arms.

He soon let her go and led her to Agent Weston's room. Austin made her way into her boyfriend's room and looked back giving her father a slight smile. Giving strict orders to the two agents guarding the door, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs made his way to the Navy Yard in order to join his team and find whoever was responsible for attacking his agent.

"McGeek, you got the photos uploaded yet? Boss should be back soon and he is going to want answers!"

"Tony, why don't you help find some then?"

"Yes Tony, can you not take the deer by the antlers and help us investigate?"

"Zee-Vah, it's 'take the bull by the horns' and as senior field agent it's my job to supervise when the boss is away."

"Can you supervise more quietly so we can do our jobs then?" McGee quipped back.

Before he could give his sarcastic comeback, he felt the all too familiar slap to the back of his head. "Why don't you supervise me up a report, DiNozzo?"

"Yes boss. Apparently Agent Weston was working on some case related to a child predator on the internet. Two children have gone missing off Navy bases and the only link is someone they both chatted with in a chat room for military kids. He was working with the FBI's child abduction unit. I have contacted them and they said a copy of their investigation to this point would be made available to us."

McGee then posted the crime scene photos on the plasma. "Boss, based on what evidence we collected, and the lack of any witnesses who saw any suspicious activity, we believe this was likely a sniper shooting, but Abby will confirm that with her ballistics report."

"Gibbs, I have been calling his family and talked to other agents who knew him. He does not seem to have any enemies and no one knows of him receiving any kind of threats." Ziva walked over to her boss. "How would someone know who he is, he never leaves the basement?"

"That's what we need to find out, Ziver. DiNozzo…."

"Go to his apartment and see if we can find anything hinky."

"Ziva, go with him, so he'll have someone to supervise."

"I will give him something to supervise, Gibbs."

"McGee…"

"Look into Agent Weston's emails. On it boss."

"McGee, I need you to look into my daughters email accounts too, without her knowing. Agent Weston and she have been seeing each other and she would not necessarily tell me if someone was threatening her. I just need to make sure."

"On it, boss. But I don't know if she won't find out. She's not stupid."

"Do the best you can. I'll take the heat."

At that, Gibbs headed down to the lab to see one forensic specialist extraordinaire, Abby Sciuto.

"Gibbs, I have much to tell you my silver-haired fox."

"Abbs, start telling."

"Ok, first, wanna guess what the rounds were that the doctor's fished out of Stuart, I mean, Agent Weston."

"ABBS!"

".308, Gibbs. I don't have any shell casings as none were found at the scene. But I can give you the bullets trajectory." She led him to her computer to show her the computer model.

"Thanks, Abbs." He turned and started to leave.

"Gibbs, how's Austin?"

"Why Abbs?" Gibbs was surprised she would ask about her seeing as he had only told McGee about their relationship.

"She's with Stuart at the hospital isn't she? I mean you do know now about them seeing each other."

"Yeah, she told me earlier. And yes she's with him at the hospital. She's pretty upset but I think she will be okay."

"Gibbs, she really loves that boy. We gotta find who did this. And he better live."

"Abbs, we will and he will. I promise." He then went out as quickly as he had come in. Did everyone know about his daughter's relationship but him? He sometimes felt he wasn't the best father, but for right now, he knew he couldn't fail her. He wouldn't fail her.

As Gibbs sat back down at his desk, putting his head in his hands, he could think of nothing other than the anguish he had seen in his daughter's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you for reading and reviewing….I appreciate the feedback..thank you NCISVU for your continued support and interest….again I don't own NCIS or the characters except for the OC and the plot…on with the show**

Chapter 5

"Boss, I think I've found something."

"Think, McGee?"

"Well no, I have found something."

"Do I have to put a request in writing or are you going to tell me?" Gibbs never was a patient person but today he was even less patient.

"Boss, let me show you." He put the email up on the plasma. "This is Austin's email account. These four emails are all from someone not in her address book." He clicked on one of them so Gibbs could read it himself. "Boss, I believe someone is targeting the people Austin is closes to."

"I see that, McGee. Get a hold of Tony and Ziva and give them a heads up. Ducky and Abby under 24 hour protection now. I will…" What he hadn't paid attention to as the elevator. His daughter, in a very traditional Gibbs manner, had slipped right in without notice.

"DAD! HOW COULD YOU? MY EMAIL IS PRIVATE AND YOU VIOLATED THAT!" She began to turn, wanting to run and hide, but a strong hand grabbed her shoulder. "LET ME GO! I AM NOT A CHILD." She fought to get away from his grip. How could he do this to her? She could fight and would fight her own battles. But still, he would not release her.

"McGee, go check with Abbs, see if you can help her out any." With that McGee headed to the back elevator and down to Abby's lab. "As for you, Austin Gibbs, we have much to discuss. Sit down and start telling me the truth. NOW!"

"Truth about what, Dad that you don't think I can take care of myself. I came out here to see if you knew anything but instead of finding out who tried to kill Stuart, you were going through my email, like I was a suspect. Well congratulations, dad, you now can convict me of reading bad jokes. I'm done with this. I'm a grown woman and you treat me like I'm 5. I'm leaving." She saw the hurt in his eyes but just didn't feel like talking.

Gibbs, on the other hand, was not just hurt, he was fuming. He would not be spoken to this way by his own daughter. She had crossed the line and he needed to deal with it now, before he lost her.

"Ensign Gibbs, sit down. First of all, we found four emails that were very threatening to you. Yet you didn't tell me about them. Austin, how do you expect me to find out what happened if you lie to me? Second, if you act like a five year old, I will treat you like a five year old. So you either tell me the truth now or we will handle this at home….Your choice."

"Seriously dad, what are you gonna do to me?" She just didn't want to tell her dad what the emails were about. It was far too embarrassing and to be honest, she really didn't take it seriously. It was something she had buried and she intended to keep it that way.

"You're about to find out, and if you won't talk to me about the emails, then Tony, Tim, and Ziva can find out. One agent is in the hospital and Ducky and Abby are under 24 hour protection. Meanwhile, you don't want to tell me what is going on. I'll just let you think about what I'm gonna do to you. Pack your stuff up, we're going home."

"But daddy, I was gonna go back to the hospital. I need to be with Stuart."

"Seriously, now you're gonna call me daddy? Austin Gibbs, you gotta face the music. Someone tried to kill your boyfriend and your other friends here may be in danger and you are acting like you're in a bubble. What you need is a conversation with my belt, young lady."

At the mention of his belt, Austin pulled out the only other weapon in her arsenal. Tears. Lots of tears. "Oh daddy, I'm so so sorry. It's just so embarrassing. I know you'll be angry, that I let you down."

"Be angry? Austin, can't you see the steam coming out of my ears? Austin, it's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission. Just tell me and then we will deal with it. No matter what, I will still love you."

"Oh daddy, it was really stupid. While I was in school I would party with the girls in the sorority. Well, one weekend, we had a party with one of the fraternities on campus. They had some of their pledges there and we girls did some things to those boys that were really wrong. We took some pictures of them tied up in different positions and posted them up around campus. Well most of the guys didn't care. They thought it was all part of the pledging. All but one of the guys, I should say. He found out it was our sorority that did it…" She paused to look for some kind of sign from her father that she had said enough. Now she knew how the suspects felt when her father interrogated them. He just continued to stare at her. His icy blue eyes were cold and right now, apparently, heartless. All she could do was continue her story. "This guy and I don't know his real name, and at the time I didn't recognize him, probably because I was really drunk when we did that stupid 'prank'. Anyways, he asked me out and we went on a couple of dates, but there wasn't anything really between us. I tried to break it off but he had a hard time accepting it. After awhile I thought he had gotten the message. Then the other day, I got a strange email and then three more to follow. Some of the phrases in the emails I remember him distinctly using when I was trying to break it off. The name he used with me was David Wesley but my friends in the fraternity said a David Wesley never pledged with them. I knew he was a little nuts, dad, but I didn't peg him for the violent type. Ok well, there you have it. I will never forgive myself if this loon shot Stuart." Strangely, she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders, that was until she looked into her father's eyes. He still hadn't responded. "Oh come on, Dad! I told you what you wanted to know. Say something. Tell me I screwed up. Tel me you're mad at me. Tell me how disappointed you are in me. I don't care but just say something!" She was now angry. He got her to tell this awful story and now he was just going to stare at her. She started to stand when Tony and Ziva walked into the bullpen.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again, I don't own NCIS…wish I did though….anyways please review review review…I love them…enjoy**

Chapter 6

"Austin, go to Abby's lab…Try to come up with a sketch of 'David'. I'll be down to get you in a little while." He said flatly, with no emotion. It was just too quiet. She knew it was the calm before the storm. She quietly went to see her friend Abby; maybe she could help her find some peace. The sooner she could get this done, the sooner she could be back at Stuart's side, where she belonged.

"We got bupkis at Agent Weston's apartment, Boss."

"Okay, DiNozzo. We need to dig into fraternities at Georgetown University. Austin will give you a picture and a date to try to track. You and Ziva, go home for tonight. After further discussion with my daughter, I may have some more information with which to find our suspect."

"Boss?"

"It's a long story. You can ask Austin about it tomorrow. It gives me a headache just thinking about it. DiNozzo, it rivals almost anything you have done."

"Can anything be that bad, Gibbs?" Ziva remarked sarcastically, giving Tony a slight smirk and the look.

"Haha, funny, Agent David."

"Oh, Tony, if the boot fits."

"Hey if you two don't stop, I can always give you more work to do. I am not a patient man. Go home, see you in the morning."

"This does not look good for Austin, Zee-Vah." Tony commented as they walked toward the elevator.

Meanwhile, Gibbs headed to Abby's lab. It was going to take all of his self control not to tear into his wayward daughter. But her past behavior could have career implications for her.

"Abby, I need your help. Dad is pissed. Remember that prank I told you about when I was in the sorority. Well one of the guys might be the one who shot Stuart. Not only that, but dad had McGee go through my emails. I think he may kill me, Abbs. Can I hide out at your place?"

"Oh Austin, he won't kill you. I love you like a sister, and I'm not made at you, but you don't wanna hide from him. He's still your daddy. He won't do anything to hurt you. How about I stay with y'all? Gibbs has me under protection, so I may as well stay at his place."

"Okay, but when he comes down here, you handle it. I know he won't listen to me."

"Handle what, Abbs?" Gibbs, in his usual way, could respond to what was said without even having been in the room.

"Oh, hey, Gibbs. I was thinking, since you got me under protection, can I come stay with you tonight? I would feel better knowing I was safe with you."

"Abbs, you know I don't mind, but I will not have you running interference for Austin. So if you come over, you give me and Austin some time to talk."

"_Yeah right, talk."_ Austin mumbled, thinking her father couldn't hear her.

"Austin, get your stuff and meet me at my desk."

"But dad, I can…"

"Did what I say sound like a suggestion?"

"No, Sir."

"I didn't think so. I'll be up in just a few minutes." His daughter stomped out of Abby's lab, making her dislike of the situation known.

"Abbs, I know you know what's going on. You know I love you like you were my own. And I know you know right now if you interfere you will get the same as Austin. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, Sir."

"Abbs, let's go get your 'sister' and go home."

The trip to the Gibbs residence was made in almost complete silence. Austin had made it almost all the way to the house before her mouth got away from her.

"Dad, you're such an ass. Why do you gotta treat me like a common criminal? Why can't you just let me live my life?"

Gibbs, for his part, said nothing in response. He didn't want to lose another girl, and right now his child was on a dangerous road. He was just hoping he could help her correct her path. He knew what needed to be done. So he just let her vent all the way home. When they pulled up to the house, he took a deep breath. This would be a long night. "Abbs, why don't you go rustle us up some dinner. Austin, basement now!"

Abby headed into the kitchen. Austin, slamming every door she went through just like when she was a teenager, went to the basement.

"Gibbs, Gibbs."

"Yeah Abbs, what is it?"

"Go easy on her. She's hurting. She needs her daddy, not a federal agent.'

"Yeah, I know Abbs. We'll be up in a little while." Where was his wife when he needed her? Austin had always been the difficult child, and Shannon and Kelly's deaths hadn't helped the situation.

"Austin, we need to talk. I get it, you screwed up in college, did something you shouldn't have. You were drinking and let the alcohol do your thinking. And you know what, I can forgive that. But what I don't understand is why you lied to me when I asked you if there was anyone in your past that could do this. We all make mistakes. But we maybe could have caught this guy already if you had just told me the truth!"

She really wasn't quite sure how to respond to him. She was expecting him to yell at her, even to grab her and take her over his knee like he did when she was younger. But for him to just calmly speak, she just wasn't sure what to make of it. Now he was just looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"Um, well, you see, dad, I just didn't take him seriously. I was embarrassed by my actions and I really didn't want to tell you. I was disappointed enough in myself, I didn't need you to be disappointed too. I know, I've done a lot of stupid stuff and I seem to be always on your bad side. You tried to keep me straight, and I kept balking at you. I thought by joining the Navy and becoming a nurse, I had finally made you proud. I didn't want to hurt you again, daddy. I'm really sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry you had to find out your daughter is nothing but a screw up. I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry mom and sis are dead. They would probably be alive if it wasn't for me. And now, Stuart may die and that will be my fault too." Austin just stopped and collapsed on the floor, arms around her knees and started sobbing. Gibbs walked over, sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. They sat there like that for what felt like an eternity. She soon began to calm down, taking some slow deep breaths.

"Baby, I'm always going to be proud of you. You're not a screw up, you haven't failed me. And baby, it's not your fault that mom and Kelly were killed and Stuart being shot is not your fault. Yes, you're young. You're supposed to make mistakes. But you've also learned from them. There is nothing you could do to make me stop loving you. Nothing."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own NCIS or any characters other than my OC and the plot…I hope I am keeping true to the main characters…again I love reviews… and as always Semper FI…..also I want to say a big thank you to all of our troops…navy, marines, army, air force…you are the backbone of our country…we salute you**

Chapter 7

"Oh daddy, why did we have to lose them?"

"I don't know sweetie. But what I do know is that I don't want to lose you. We will get this guy, and Stuart will recover. Not so sure I want to give you away, but I may let him borrow you." She just snuggled into his hold. She may be grown, but she was still his baby girl.

"Gibbs, Gibbs!"

They looked up and saw Abby standing at the top of the basement steps.

"Abbs, I told you to wait."

"I know, but Gibbs's, the hospital called. Agent Weston is awake. The doctors said give them about two hours and then you can go visit. Supper is ready too."

"Daddy, let's eat and then I'll go to Bethesda."

"No."

"No? Daddy, I thought we talked it out. Why can't I go?"

"No, you're not going, we will all go. Austin, I am not letting you or Abby out of my sight till we catch this guy. So drop the attitude, kid."

"Sorry dad. Let's go eat."

The three ate in silence; father, daughter and adopted daughter. Silence because all three were scarfing down their food in order to get to Bethesda.

Walking in to the waiting room of the ICU, Gibbs instructed the girls to wait while he checked on the Agent. "Special Agent Gibbs to see Stuart Weston." He informed the clerk at the desk.

"I'll inform the nurse you are here. Someone will come and get you when they are ready." A few moments later the nurse came out to get family for Mr. Weston.

"Go on baby. Abby and I will wait out here. Go to him. He needs you and you need him."

"Hey sis, tell Stuart I said he doesn't have permission to lay out like this."

"Thanks dad and I will tell him Abby." Austin turned and headed into the ICU to be with her love.

Meanwhile, Gibbs and his surrogate daughter sat in the waiting room. "Gibbs, you think that guy will attack again?"

"Abbs, I hope we get him before he gets a chance."

"I'm worried about Austin, Gibbs. She had told me about that stupid prank way back when. And I sorta knew about that guy wanting to date her. She never told me about his craziness, though. She did tell me something else though and I don't think she told you. She may not remember though, it was awhile ago. Basically, this whack job may not be her only enemy. I mean, yeah McGee traced the emails to the same person, but we still don't know who. I'm just worried, Gibbs."

"Abbs, spill the beans. Who else would go after my daughter? What do you know?"

"Okay, you remember how she wrote for the campus newspaper? She wrote a column on health and wellness. Well, she did an exposé on some professor who was allegedly selling drugs for sex on campus. She had turned over what she found out to campus police and the professor was investigated and eventually fired. I think he was arrested but I don't know the outcome. I don't know but I think you need to look into that guy. She is the one who did all the investigating that led to him losing his job. She didn't do anything wrong, Gibbs. She was doing what you taught her to do, standing up for the truth. But I think she was in over her head."

"It seems I know less and less about my daughter, Abbs. I'll call Tony and have him round up the troops. We don't have any time to waste."

"Don't be mad at her. She is a good kid who was trying to right a wrong."

"I know and I'm proud of her. But she should have left the investigating to the cops. She is so hard headed. I don't know what I'm going to do with her."

"Love her just like you love me, Gibbs. What would you do without us Dad?" Abby knew she was one of the few people who could get him to smile during a stressful time.

"I'd have a few less grey hairs, Abbs." He smirked slightly. Then he picked up his phone and called his senior field agent.

"_Oh hey Boss! What's up?"_

"You aren't asleep? Well that's good. Round up the troops, we have another lead and need to look into it now. Swing by the hospital and pick up Abby. She will fill you in. Then you get to work. Stuart woke up and Austin is in with him. I'll stay here with her and we'll come in a few hours. I expect some answers when I get in."

"_On it Boss. Tell Abbs I'll be there in about 20 minutes."_

"Stuart, how are you feeling? You've had me real worried. I just want you to know I'm here and I love you."

"Hey." He replied weakly but yet with a slight smile. "I love you too."

"Don't try to talk. Save your strength. Daddy is going to catch the guy that did this. By the way, I told him about us. He's okay with it, with us." She smiled at him, looking lovingly into his eyes. He reciprocated. She held his hand, gently squeezing. They stayed just like that for several minutes. He could see the tears glisten in her eyes. He knew at that moment that he would indeed spend the rest of his life with this beautiful woman. He drifted back to sleep as the combination of drugs he was on made it impossible to keep his eyes open. Austin, seeing him fall asleep, she leaned back in her chair and also fell asleep. They stayed like that for a couple of hours, completely at peace in each other's company.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Again thank you all for reading. I do not own NCIS or its characters. I do own the OC and the plot. This chapter's shout out goes to all our Law Enforcement Officers…you are much like the skeleton…keeping us safe within our borders…and a special thank you to my brother and husband who are members of this elite group…now shall we continue…**

Chapter 8

A few hours had gone by and Gibbs decided to go check on Austin and Stuart. As he looked into the room, what he saw brought tears to his eyes. His baby had her head resting on the arm of her beloved. He walked over and began to stroke her hair. She began to stir and looked up at her father. "Hey dad."

"Hey, yourself. You ready to help me catch the guy who did this. Stuart needs his rest so he can get back to work. And you know you want to help me. You have always liked helping me, so, time to get started. Tony, Ziva, and McGee are running down some leads. We need to get back so we can supervise."

"Dad, my CO came by last night. She approved my leave request until this is finished. I know I want to help you, but I just don't want to leave him. I can't lose him daddy."

"You won't lose him girl. Now, come on, we got work to do."

"Okay. Can I carry a gun and…" He cut her off mid-sentence by putting his hand up.

"No Austin, let me handle the gun part."

"Hmphh…some things never change." They walked down the hall and to her father's car. There was someone out there who needed to be caught, and Gibbs would stop at nothing to do just that.

Upon their arrival at the bullpen, Gibbs was accosted by his agents.

"Gibbs, we tracked down that professor…or should I say drug dealer," Ziva started to give the report till Tony interrupted.

"Boss, his name is Allen Coombs. He was released from jail three weeks ago. Here's his address. His cellmates said he talked about getting revenge on the 'little bitch that ruined his life'. I guess that would be you, Austin. Want us to bring him in boss?"

"We need more evidence DiNozzo. McGee, what you got?"

"Well boss, I hacked into Allen Coombs' email accounts and you'll never guess what I found in the sent folder. Four emails to Austin Gibbs. He never deleted them. Boss, this has got to be the guy."

Austin sat in her father's chair taking all of it in. She just couldn't believe that the drug dealing professor she had exposed was hunting her down. She decided that she had to put an end to his reign of terror before any other loved ones got hurt. She had memorized the address off the sticky note.

"Austin, I'm going to talk to Abby. We need more proof, which was legally obtained. DiNozzo…"

"Look into his credit card transactions since he was released."

"McGee…"

"Checking to see if he has a cell phone registered to him and if so see if I can track his GPS coordinates."

"Ziva…"

"Talk to his neighbors. Find out if they have seen anything suspicious."

Austin just sat there, staring blankly into space. As soon as her father was out of sight, she found the keys to her vehicle that had been left in the parking lot for the last few days. She told the team she needed to go get something from her car and headed out on her mission. She headed to her father's house and retrieved the .38 he kept in the nightstand next to his bed and headed toward the address Tony had obtained.

"DiNozzo! Where is my daughter?"

"She said she needed something out of her car boss."

"When was that?" Gibbs was noticeably frustrated by his senior field agent's nonchalant attitude.

"About…" Tony looked at his watch. "Oh no, she should have been back by now. It's been twenty minutes, boss. I'll go look in the parking garage."

"She's not answering her cell phone, Gibbs," Ziva stated as she walked over to her boss. "I'll go help Tony." With that Tony and Ziva were off to the parking garage.

"McGee…"

"Boss, her phone is on. I'm tracking her through GPS right now. Also, Allen Coombs' cell is at his residence."

"Good work, McGee. Let me…" Gibbs couldn't even finish his statement.

"Boss, she just placed a call from right here. It appears she's driving this direction. Look whose residence is about 5 miles from her. Allen Coombs."

"Damnit Austin. She's heading over there McGee. Come on. Let Ziva and Tony know. We're going to intercept."

Austin had called Abby to try to ease her mind. She was driving as if she was in no hurry. She knew she needed to confront this man, but she really didn't want to. So when she called Abby, she just told her she needed fresh air and not to tell her dad anything. Abby agreed. She and Austin were closer than sisters and sisters covered for each other. Abby was surprised when Gibbs didn't come back to her lab, but she was also glad she didn't have to lie to Gibbs.

Meanwhile, Gibbs and his team peeled out of the Navy Yard heading for the home of suspect Allen Coombs at what could only be described as Mach 4. He knew his daughter had a led foot. He could only hope he beat her there before she had time to do anything she would regret. He did not want to think about what she might do. So he just pushed the Charger to its limit.

"Great" Austin mumbled to herself as she sat at the red light that seemed to never change. She wanted to turn her phone completely off but she figured Abby would nut up if she tried to call her and it was off and she'd go tell her dad. No, she had to leave it on. She just wished her dad would quit calling. She didn't feel like fighting with him right now.

Gibbs and crew pulled onto the street that housed Allen Coombs. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see his daughter's Mustang any where around. Of course, that didn't mean she hadn't already been here and left. How he hoped he beat her here. Tony and Ziva headed around to the back of Coombs' residence while Gibbs and McGee approached from the front. Gibbs knocked on the door and an older man cautiously opened the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay in getting this chapter posted…i have been busy with working and raising children..anyways…I hope you enjoy this latest post and hopefully ill have more up this weekend, maybe tomorrow and Sunday…again… please review…tell me what you think…and I still don't own NCIS or any of the characters except my own OC**

Chapter 9

"Can I help you?"

"Alan Coombs?"

"Yes, I'm Alan Coombs. Who are you?"

"Special Agent Gibbs and McGee, NCIS. We need to talk."

"Um, yeah, sure. Come on in."

"I'm glad you're making this easy. Can you let my other agents in the back door?"

Alan walked to his back door and let the agents in, leaving the door unlocked behind them.

"Mr. Coombs, have you sent any emails to an Austin Gibbs in the last few weeks?" McGee asked the nervous man in front of him.

"I…I may have. I emailed a lot of people to tell them I was out of prison."

"Mr. Coombs, why, again, did you email Austin?"

"What is this? Now it's a crime to email? They send Navy cops to investigate illegal emailing?"

"Let me make this very clear to you, Alan…" SA Gibbs patience was waning. But before he could explain any further, there was a loud crashing sound. Everyone looked up to see Austin Gibbs standing in the doorway pointing a gun at Alan Coombs.

"Austin, put the gun down." Gibbs tried to use his stern but calm fatherly voice with her.

"No daddy. He shot Stuart and he will probably hurt one or all of you if I don't stop him."

"What is this about and why is that crazy chick pointing a gun at me?" Alan yelled out.

During the commotion, Ziva had been looking through the house for any weapons laid out in plain site. She didn't have to look far as there, leaning against the wall in the hallway, was a sniper rifle. She picked it up with gloved hands and walked back to the group. "Gibbs, I found this. Abby should be able to match the bullets to it, that is, if he indeed is our man."

"And just why does a convicted felon have a sniper rifle in his house Mr. Coombs?" Gibbs questioned the now quivering man. "Austin, we have enough to arrest him. Let me handle this. You don't want to ruin your life by shooting him. He's not worth that baby. Now, put down the gun."

Agent DiNozzo walked over to the suspect and placed him in handcuffs as he read him his rights. Meanwhile, Gibbs walked toward his now sobbing daughter and took his gun away from her.

"DiNozzo, take him to NCIS. Get the gun to Abby. Let me know as soon as she has ballistics back. Austin and I are going home for a little bit." He then led his little girl to her car and they drove to his house.

"Austin, why did you do that? If you had killed him, I couldn't have protected you."

"Daddy, I thought he was going to get away with it. I stopped him before. I thought I could again."

"Look at me Austin Gibbs. You are not a killer. You are a healer. You're a nurse. I know you think you don't need me and I get that. But right now I am the investigator. You need to let me handle this."

"Daddy, I trust you, I really do. But I'm scared that he will get away with it. Then what? I mean, you're not superman or batman dad. No, I still need to end this."

"Baby, I'm ending this right now. You will be on my six twenty-four seven until he is locked up. Or if you would rather I can treat you like a prisoner and hold you assault charges. I'm tired of you acting like a willful child. It's my way and that's that."

"What DAD! This is ridiculous. Okay, I won't come after him again, but jail? You'd throw me in jail?"

"I will have to if you attack him again. It's not like I want to. You need to get your emotions in check. Oh and your CO called me. She told me when you were safe to have you call her. We're going home to get some sleep. Call her."

"Okay dad. And daddy, I am sorry I took your gun. I know you really don't trust me right now. I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

"Yep, I don't trust you right now, Austin. I know you feel responsible, but you're not. Now go call the commander. Then grab yourself a shower and get some sleep. Oh and don't think you're going to sneak out of the house. I always know when you try that, I always have."

"Okay dad. Good night daddy." Austin headed upstairs to her room to call her CO. Her father made his way down to the basement. He knew his daughter was just like him and that is what really scared him. He began to work on his boat when he heard the steps creak.

"Austin, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Dad…I, uh, called my CO…" Her voice dropped off and she just sat down on the step she was on.

"Austin, what's wrong?"

"My coworker and best friend, Lt Maya Daniels, is, uh, AWOL. She hadn't been seen or heard from in three days. I've been so wrapped up with Stuart I didn't even realize I hadn't heard from her. I tried her cell but it's just clicking to voice mail. Dad, she would never leave. She loves the Navy and she loves being a nurse. What if something has happened to her?" For Austin, her life seemed to be spinning wildly out of control.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Baby girl, I promise you I will find out what is going on. But my first priority is to keep you safe. I'm going place agents around you at all times when you are not with me. There will be no sneaking out or you will spend your time away from me in lockup. Now I am going to find your friend. You got five minutes to meet me at the car." With that, Gibbs helped his daughter to her feet and they walked upstairs. Austin made her way to her room and was dressed and back at her dad's car in less than five minutes.

They were just as quickly en route to the residence of Lt. Maya Daniels. While in the car, driving at what seemed to Austin as mach 10, Gibbs called his troops to meet him at the residence. When they arrived at her house, Gibbs immediately noticed the front door sitting slightly ajar. "Do not move from that seat until I come to get you Austin."

"Dad, I don't want to just sit here. Let me walk in with you. I won't touch anything, I promise."

"No Austin. Ah, McGee, stay here with my daughter. If she tries to get out of this vehicle, shoot her."

"Um, ok, boss." McGee wasn't sure what to make of the order but he knew better than to let her out of his sights. Meanwhile, Austin just glared at her father and pouted.

Gibbs, Ziva, and Dinozzo headed up to clear the house. "Dinozzo, around back. Ziva, with me."

As Gibbs and Ziva made their way stealthily through the front of the house, Dinozzo did the same through the back of the house. They didn't find any evidence of anyone having lived in the house. There were no clothes, no household cleaning items, or bathing items to be found anywhere. The drawers were all pulled open to reveal they were empty. Dinozzo observed that even the refrigerator and freezer were empty. "Boss, there is nothing in this house. This girl has completely vanished."

"Process the house. Get all the evidence that you find to Abby on the double. I'll call her and tell her to meet me at lab. I'm going to drop Austin with her and go talk to their CO." Gibbs just turned and headed for the vehicle. "McGee, go inside and help process the house."

McGee turned around to find Gibbs heading in his direction. Gibbs immediately noted the scratches on McGee's face. "What the hell happened?"

"Boss, don't worry about it. She just tried to get out and when I got in her way she scratched me. But I'm not mad. I understand she is worried about her friend, and I may have done the same thing if it were me."

"No, it's not okay. I will handle it. Go to truck, and clean your face up and go on and help them. I'm going back to lab to meet with Abby." Gibbs then walked over to the driver's side and got in the sedan. Without saying a word to his daughter who continued to glare at her father, he drove off toward the Navy Yard. On the way he called Abby and let her know to meet him there. The rest of the trip was quiet and uneventful. When they pulled into the Navy Yard and into the parking area, Gibbs said two words and didn't even look at Austin in the process. "Get out!" They walked into the bullpen together where Gibbs locked his gun in his desk. He then motioned for his daughter to follow him. Abby was processing some evidence for another case she was working on when she heard the ding of the elevator.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs. What you got for me?"

"Turn the damn music off Abby. Austin, go sit down."

"Jeesh Gibbs, it wasn't that loud." Abby whined with the best of them.

"Abby, just don't let your crazy sister out of your office. I'm going to Bethesda."

"Alright 'Dad', hopefully Tony comes back with some evidence for me real soon." Gibbs then turned around and left the two 'sisters' alone with an armed agent standing guard outside the lab. He headed straight for Bethesda naval hospital to talk with his daughter's commanding officer.

"Abby, I'm so mad at dad I could strangle him. He won't let me help find my friend, won't tell me what's going on, and then locks me away like some sort of common criminal. If you know something, tell me."

"Girl, all I know is that I need to be here waiting on Tony to bring us whatever evidence he collects. Your dad is just trying to protect you and you need to wake up and see that. Trust me, he is going to do all he can to find Maya, and find out who shot your boyfriend. Austin, give him a chance."

"I will, I just needed to vent. I love him, but he gets on my nerves," replied Austin, with a slight smirk.

"Oh, I know that, but it's good to know that no matter what he will always love us. He may not be the huggy type but he will always be there for you even if you screw up big time."

"Yeah, Abby, and for some reason I think this is one of those times I've screwed up big time. God, I hope he finds what happened to Maya."

Meanwhile, at Bethesda Naval Hospital, Gibbs was talking with Lt. Daniels' CO. She allowed Gibbs access to her locker which turned out to be completely empty. "It looks like she has disappeared without a trace. Her house was empty too, no clothes, no food, no evidence that anyone lived there except for some furniture. I need to look at her service record, Commander."

"Sure thing Agent Gibbs. Something just isn't right about this whole situation. First with your daughter's fiancé being shot and now with her best friend vanishing, I just don't know what to say…How is your daughter holding up? This has got to be so hard on her."

"She's tough. But right now she is scared and acting out because of it. She isn't thinking anything through….I guess she is just like me."

"Well, tell her if she needs a female to talk to I am here. I see a lot of myself in her too. Here is Maya's service record. I need to get back to the nurse's station. Let me know if there is anything else I can help you with."

"Thank you, Commander, I will." Gibbs then took the file and headed back to NCIS headquarters to meet up with his team. "_Time__to__get__to__the__bottom__of__this__"_ was the thought that repeated itself over and over again in Gibbs mind as he was driving back. He needed to solve this to get his daughter back. Gibbs rarely ever felt fear, except when it came to family. Right now, Gibbs was terrified of something happening to his little girl and that fear drove him to a firm resolution to solve this particular case.


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally, I am back in the writing business…I posted chapter 10 the other day. I am thankfully working at a new job which allows me time to do my writing…I've got to say thank you to all the new readers following my story…also my usual disclaimer.. I do not own NCIS or any of the characters except for my OOC…with no further ado…ON WITH THE SHOW**

**Chapter 11**

Gibbs returned at the Navy yard ready to get some answers. He walked through the bullpen and was glad to see his team returned from the scene. "How you feeling, McGee?" he asked as he handed his agent the service file on Lt. Daniels.

"Um, well, other than the slight pain in my face, I'm fine. Is this a file on Lt. Daniels?" replied the young agent with a slight wince.

"Yeah, see what you and Abbs can dig up on her. I want to know everything from birth to now. Oh and when you go to the lab send Austin up here."

"Yes Boss."

"Boss, what did you find out?" Dinozzo chimed in.

"More importantly, Dinozzo, what do you have for me?"

"Still waiting on Abby to process what little evidence we collected. We found a few finger prints on the door handles. There was some blood found in the bathroom sink. Other than that, the house was clean. A little too clean if you ask me."

"Go back over the evidence from the shooting. I am sure there is a connection here. We just need to find it."

"On it Boss."

"Daddy, Tim said you wanted to see me?" said an apologetic looking Austin walking into the bullpen.

"Yep, we need to talk. Let's go to the conference room."

"Oh great, here comes the lecture. Tony, send in the cavalry for me if you don't hear anything from me in about 10 minutes okay."

"Sure thing, junior Gibbs." The elder Gibbs just glared at his daughter and then at his 'son'. Children were always more difficult to deal with than criminals.

Once behind the closed doors of the conference room, Agent Gibbs lit into his daughter with a fury. "Austin Gibbs, I thought we had this all worked out. Yet you proceed to attack a federal officer, and are doing everything in your power to undermine my ability to find out what happened to Stuart and to your friend Maya. What is going on with you? I'm just about ready to throw you in lockup till the case is solved. You keep making bad choices."

Austin rolled her eyes like she did when she was a teenager. "Come on Dad, bad choices? You don't let me make any choices. I just want to help you out. I'm not a five year old child, I'm a grown woman. You don't have to protect me from anything. I can take care of myself. I am a naval officer and you just can't accept it or won't accept it. I've done everything I could to make you proud and yet you act like you don't care. My fiancé was shot and my best friend is missing. My world is spinning out of control and you want me to sit by and do nothing. Well, Dad, I love you, but I can't do that. My life is being affected and I can't keep depending on you to fix it all the time. I have to be involved in that process. Please don't block me out. And as for Timmy, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have hit him, but you need to look at this through my eyes." With that she broke down into tears and fell into her father's protective arms.

"Shhhhh, baby girl, we are going to get to the bottom of this. You have always made me proud. It's just that I'm so scared something will happen to you. I've already lost one daughter. I don't want to, no, I can't lose another one. You are my heart and soul, Austin. You have turned into a beautiful woman and fine officer, and I know you can handle yourself. I'm going to let you help us a little more, but if my daddy radar goes off and I feel you are in danger, I will pull you back. Deal?"

"Oh daddy, it's a deal." She just stood silently in his arms, sobbing gently, while her father rubbed her back in big circles to help calm her down. He knew that things would be better if she was his ally as opposed to his enemy in this battle.

_Knock__knock__knock!_"Boss, Abby has something for us."

"Okay. Come on baby; let's go see if we can maybe get some answers." With that, Tony, Gibbs, and Austin headed to see what their favorite lab rat had turned up.

"Gibbs', Gibbs', Gibbs'! I have some information which will help shed some light on this dark situation. I can't promise that you will like the news, but it is news."

"Well, I'm not getting any younger Abby."

"Well the three finger prints lifted from the door handles haven't turned up a match yet, which is strange because I thought they would belong to Maya. I am running them through Interpol now. I am running the DNA from the blood now. I do know it is O positive. Then McGee and I started digging into Lt. Daniels. It seems before the Navy, she doesn't exist. In fact when I tried to run her prints to see if they matched the ones from her house, I couldn't even pull them up. Gibbs, I couldn't find a birth certificate or anything on her. The only people that knew of her existence were the people at Bethesda who worked with her. There is no record of her in basic training. And the people she supposedly graduated with don't remember her. Then I looked into her college background and the college she supposedly earned her RN from has no record of her ever attending. I'm trying to find something on her but there is nothing to be found. There aren't any banking records on her either. And the social security administration has no record of a Maya Daniels with the social security number shown in her service file."

"She's a spook, Boss", DiNozzo chimed in.

"Dad, this is unreal. She is one of my closest friends. She's a damn good nurse. She just didn't learn that watching episodes of _Gray__'__s__Anatomy.__"_ Austin was adamant about her friend. Something just wasn't adding up in her mind. Austin knew that even if her father and the rest of the team assumed she was some sort of spy, she wouldn't give up till she discovered the truth about her friend Maya. "Dad, I have something I need to go do. I'll be back in a while." She then turned and started heading for the door.

"AUSTIN GIBBS! Stop right there!" Gibbs stepped right in her path. "You are not going anywhere right now."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Time for another installment…please review; let me know what you think…and thank you again to all my new readers….I should be winding this one up in the next couple of chapters…I only own my characters, OC belong to CBS…**

**Chapter 12**

"Dad, you guys think she is some kind of spy or something. I know something is very wrong and I intend to find out. Now let me go do what I need to do to find my best friend."

"Actually, Austin, I don't think anything of the sort. I believe you. Something is definitely not right here. But, Austin, unless you start working with me, we may never get to the bottom of this. Not to mention, you are putting yourself in danger running around out there without one of us. I got your back Austin, but you have to give me a chance." Gibbs is usually a man of few words, but lately his daughter has caused him to have more than his share of spoken words. "I'm thinking witness protection. Tony, call your contact over at the Marshal's office. See if you can get any information from them. Abby, you and Tim do your thing. See if you can get something from the FBI system. Ziva, make sure Austin stays in the building. I'm going to see Fornell."

"Dad, that makes sense. But, I could go with you to see Fornell. If he doesn't spill the beans, I can beat his…."

"Austin, I agree you could take him, but let's leave your list of felonies to only one assault on a federal agent for the week. Stay here and try to come up with a list of places you've known Maya to frequent. I'll be back shortly. Love you kiddo." At that, Gibbs headed out and to the J. Edgar Hoover building to speak to his friend, Agent Tobias Fornell. Austin and Ziva went to the bullpen and started together the list her father had requested. Tony was on the phone with his friend at the Marshal's office. Tim and Abby were doing God knows what to get into the FBI computer system. Whether Fornell spilled or not, Abby was sure she would have answers by the time she was through. The team was nothing if not determined.

"Fornell, we need to talk." Agent Gibbs was his usual gruff self when he threw all of the senior FBI agent's files from the chair to the floor.

"Well, just make yourself at home Gibbs."

"Lt. Maya Daniels…What can you tell me about her?"

"Now what makes you think I can tell you anything Gibbs?"

"My damn gut, that's what. Now spill." Yep, he still had it. With everyone else, other than his daughter, he could convey all his thoughts with very few words.

"Gibbs, I can't technically tell you anything. I can say the name sounds familiar. Well really the name sounds like a name given to someone who is testifying against one of the biggest mob bosses on the west coast, Vincenzo Marino. He is big time bad news and this person is an eyewitness to a murder committed on the command of Mr. Marino. This person is a relative of the mob boss. This person was placed into the witness protection program in exchange for their testimony. Again though, I said the name sounds like the name given to this person. Now, why are you asking about this?"

"Well, someone isn't doing a good job protecting, because Lt. Daniels is missing. And one of my agents was shot and I believe that shooting is connected. The one thing both the "Lt." and my agent have in common is MY DAUGHTER. So now you see my concern?"

"MISSING? Gibbs, how is she missing? She was in the care of the Navy for crying out loud. How do you just lose someone?"

"Fornell, it's the Navy, not a nanny service. People go off grid all the time and you know that. It would have been nice if someone in the Navy knew what was going on. How are we supposed to protect someone we don't know needs protecting?"

"Oh Gibbs, we got a problem here."

"Hmm, yeah, what was your first clue? She is my daughter's best friend and the agent shot is my daughter's fiancé. My daughter is very likely in danger here. What are you Hoover boys going to do about that?"

"Our main concern is the missing witness, but I will do whatever I can to help you keep Austin safe. I know you helped me when I came to you about my daughter."

"I'll be protecting Austin. You just worry about helping to find Lt. Daniels." Gibbs then got up and left as quickly as he came in. He had gotten a lot of information from Fornell. He had to admit to himself he didn't think it would be that easy. But it was disconcerting for the agent and father to know that his daughter was in a lot more danger than he had first thought.

Meanwhile, Tony was going hashing over the specifics of the case with his friend in the Marshal's office. She passed on the confirmation that Lt. Maya Daniels was indeed Francesca Marino, niece of the infamous crime boss Vincenzo Marino. She was indeed a registered nurse. The FBI and Marshal's office had placed her in the Navy as a nurse at Bethesda Naval Hospital. "Does anyone in the Navy know you guys did this, Ethel? I'm quite sure they would have liked to have known."

"Tony, I had nothing to do with this. To me it's a bad idea. When we set up people in the program, we generally don't let them do the same job they were doing before. This is really a breach of protocol. I just feel awful that your boss' daughter is in the line of fire."

"Well, thank you, Ethel, and as always, we didn't have this conversation."

"Oh Tony, you did look delicious in the Saturday night fever costume."

"I always look delicious Ethel."

"Hahaha, yeah, well I will see you later."

Gibbs and DiNozzo arrived back in the bullpen about the same time. Abby and Tim were both waiting anxiously to give their report. Ziva and Austin had an extensive list completed. This time, as like all other times, they all went to giving their reports at the same time. And this time, like all other times, came the loud piercing whistle from the already impatient team leader. "One at a time. DiNozzo, you go first."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well a little reveal, now to catch our bad guys…Thank you to all my readers, you all keep me writing…I hope you enjoy this next installment…and the usual disclaimer: unfortunately Gibbs and crew are not mine they belong to CBS and Bellasario…but a girl can dream can't she….And now…**

**Chapter 13**

"Well, Boss, our Lt. Maya Daniels is really Francesca Marino, niece of the mob boss Vincenzo Marino. She is the key witness in a murder ordered by her uncle. Her testimony can directly link her uncle to the order for the hit. She is a nurse and has never really been a part of the family business. She apparently went to visit her ailing aunt and stumbled on more than she had bargained for. According to my contact, she should never have been placed working as a nurse anywhere. She said that they usually don't do the same job."

"Dad, I just knew it. Maya, I mean Francesca is in danger."

"Yeah, babe, I know. Fornell basically confirmed what you got but his version had a few more black lines through it."

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Timmy and I got something to add to all that."

"Well, Abs, what is it?"

"The FBI and Marshal's office did not inform the Navy of the witness protection placement."

"Well, actually, we knew that already Abs."

"No Tony, that isn't all. Her handler, Agent Donald Rossi, reported that it was the witness's idea to be a naval nurse. It seems that Francesca was rather adamant about the placement. The report states that Miss Marino was required to sign wavers in order for them to place her in a position as a nurse. Why would she be so adamant about being in the Navy, Gibbs?"

"Maybe getting into the witness protection program was a ruse to do her uncle's dirty work to someone in the Navy." Tony spoke up, always the suspicious one.

"Shut your mouth Tony, I know Maya, she is not any type of criminal. She is a nurse, she saves lives. She doesn't take them."

"Shhh. Tony poses a possible answer to the question, Austin."

"I won't accept that. She is in danger and I know it in my gut dad."

"Okay, Austin. Do you have your list of places Maya frequented?"

"Yeah, here it is. I know there is a reason she wanted to be in the Navy and it wasn't to do anyone harm. I'd stake my life on that."

"DiNozzo, you and Ziva start running down the list and see if you can locate Miss Marino. McGee, see if you can dig up anything on Miss Marino's background. I want everything. Let's try to rule out Tony's hypothesis."

"On it boss."

"Right away boss."

"Austin, when is the last time you slept? It's late and right now you need to get some sleep."

"Dad, let me go with Ziva. She will be scared if they find her and she will need a friend. I'm not sleepy."

"Austin, NO! If they find her they will call us and we can meet them. But for right now, we don't have any idea if they will find her or not. And I don't know how many times you have said you weren't sleepy and five minutes later you were out cold. I'm your father, Austin. I know you too well."

"Fine, I'll go home. But I promise you I will not go to sleep. I am too worried about her and the danger I know she is in." Ten minutes later, while riding down the road with her father driving, Austin was doing exactly as her father said she would, sleeping soundly. He looked over at her and brushed the hair from her face. Right now she looked like that little girl he used to rock to sleep at night. To him, she was always going to be his baby girl. And right now she looked like that peaceful sleeping angel she was when she was a baby. Gibbs pulled into his driveway and went to the house to unlock it before returning to gather up his daughter. He picked her up and carried her to the couch where he laid her down, head on a pillow and then covered her up with the blankets that he always used. He sat down in the chair next to the couch and stretched. Sleep was trying to invade his body also. He thought to himself, like father like daughter. He tried to fight off the sleep but like his daughter, lost that battle. They slept like that for several hours before the phone rang, waking Gibbs from his deep slumber. His daughter only rolled over.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs."

"What is it Abs?"

"I just wanted to check on my 'sis'. I knew she was tired but she would never admit it."

"She is asleep and I was asleep Abs. Is that all you wanted?"

"Sorry pops, I figured you would be up by now. It's like seven thirty old man."

"It's ok Abby. Have you heard anything from Tony and Ziva?"

"They checked in at four and said they were going home for the evening to get a few hours of rest. They said they had checked the first half of the list and hadn't found any sign of her. Tony said they would be up and back at it about seven. So, they should be out now."

"Thanks Abs. How is McGee coming along?"

"He hasn't found anything questionable yet. But when dealing with the mob you rarely do."

"I know, we will be back in a few hours. I'm not going to wake up Austin. She needs to sleep till she wakes up on her own."

"See you guys later. Bye."

"Bye Abs."

He looked over at his daughter who still had no stirred. Normally he would be up and working by now, but the stress of the last few days had caught up to him too. Sleep crept back up on the older agent, and soon he was back in the slumber that had been disturbed by Abby's early morning phone call. There they slept for about two more hours when the phone rang again.

"Yeah, Abs", he stated without looking at the caller id.

"Boss, it's me." Instantly Gibbs was fully awake. And this time his daughter was also stirring. She looked at her dad as if to say _"Who is it?"_

"What you got?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Moving on…nothing is ever as it seems, expect the unexpected…remember these things when reading….enjoy this installment, and again thank you for the readers and the comments, it is because of you all that I write….here goes…**

**Chapter 14**

"We have her, boss. She said she will only talk to us with Austin present. We are on the way to headquarters as we speak."

"On the way." He then hung up the phone and turned to his daughter. "Austin, get up and get dressed. Tony has Maya."

"Oh thank God. Daddy, is she okay? Is she hurt?"

"She wants to talk to you. So let's get going." She nodded and then jumped up and ran upstairs to her bedroom and quickly showered and changed. She was back downstairs and at her father's car in ten minutes. She jumped in and smiled at her dad as he peeled out of the driveway and down the road toward the NCIS headquarters.

It wasn't long before the Gibbs' arrived at the Navy Yard. Austin jumped out of the car and didn't wait on her father. She ran into the building, almost knocking over the security guard at the entrance. Of course this would be the one time that a new security guard was working who didn't know when a Gibbs came through you were just supposed to move out of the way. "Whoa miss. Where is your ID Badge?"

"What are you talking about? I don't work here. But I am needed. Now get out of my way man!" She tried to push through but he stopped her. It was about this time that the elder Gibbs came through the doors.

"It's okay sergeant. She is my daughter, Austin." The senior agent pulled out his id badge and showed it to the sergeant. "Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. So I see they finally got Bob a replacement so he could retire." While her father was introducing himself, and the sergeant seemed distracted, Austin in her normal fiery way pushed the guard and started to bolt toward the elevator.

"Wait Miss, you need a visitor badge."

"She has one at my desk. She practically lives here at times. If I were you sergeant, I wouldn't bother her right now."

"Yes, Sir." Agent Gibbs then walked toward the elevator. He joined his daughter in the elevator and together they headed to the bullpen.

"Hey, Boss. Ziva is with her in interrogation one. She keeps asking for Austin."

"Tony, is she hurt? How come you didn't take her to the hospital? Tony, did you hurt her?" Austin was nearly screaming at the surprised agent.

"Calm down Austin. She is scared but unharmed. She told us she didn't want to go to the hospital. She wants you so go on and talk to her." Tony had to use his best big brother voice with his 'little sister' to get her to back off. He knew she was just as scared but she needed to keep a calm head on her shoulders so she could help her friend. Tony still didn't trust Maya's motives, but for right now, he had to let it play out.

Austin ran toward the interrogation room. Her father followed behind with Tony and McGee in tow. McGee filled Gibbs in on the history of Francesca Marino. "She grew up with her father, Roberto in San Diego, California. She went to college and University of California, San Diego. I couldn't find anything remarkable, except that she dated a young naval officer while she was in college. They had been engaged for about three weeks when he was killed in a car crash. She then moved away from San Diego to Las Vegas where she worked as an RN in one of the local ERs."

"Thanks McGee."

By the time Gibbs walked into the interrogation room, relieving Ziva, Austin was sitting next to her friend who was gently sobbing into her shoulder. Gibbs was relieved to see Austin had calmed down. "Francesca, we need to talk."

"Dad, can you wait a few minutes. She is obviously in no condition to talk right now." The younger Gibbs snapped at her father. She was sure she would draw his wrath but maybe that could wait till they were alone. He glared at her and let her know her attitude would be addressed with their usual non-verbal communication. She just looked away from his steely gaze, knowing that she was wrong to snap at him like that. And what's more, he knew that she knew.

"No, we need to talk now. Francesca, I need to clear up a couple things before we turn you over to the FBI. First, what I really want to know is why you wanted so bad to be in the Navy for your placement? It probably wouldn't bother me as much if one of my agents hadn't been shot. Oh and that agent happens to be my daughter's fiancé. So Ms. Marino, why did you so adamantly request to be in the Navy?"

The young woman's sobbing slowed and she looked up to face the eyes of what she now considered her best friend's father. "Agent Gibbs, you have to understand. My fiancé was murdered a couple years ago. Of course, everyone said it was just a car crash, but I know better. He was a naval officer, as I'm sure you know already. I think he was killed by someone in the Navy. And when this happened with Vincenzo, I thought maybe I will have my chance to find out what really happened to my fiancé. I figured the best way to do that was to be in the Navy. I'm sure his death was related to his naval service. I feel just awful that Stuart was shot. I'm sure that my uncle had something to do with it. I am the cause of Stuart getting shot and your daughter, who is now my best friend, being in danger. What more can I tell you Agent Gibbs?"

"Who investigated the death of your fiancé?"

"The San Diego police department did. The said it was an accident and the Navy seemed to be satisfied. But he told me some things and I just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more."

"Have you dug into your own 'investigation' since you have been here in DC?"

"I haven't really been able to because he was never stationed out here, always on the West Coast. I didn't know the FBI and Marshals would move me across the country. I still believe he was murdered, but until this mess with my uncle is settled, I guess it will have to wait."

"That's probably a good idea. Once you are safe after the trial, come to me and I will get west coast agents to look into his death. Are you still prepared to testify against Vincenzo?"

"Yes Agent Gibbs, I am. I will do whatever it takes to help you prove he had Stuart shot too."

"I know. I'll call Fornell, but I'm going to have you stay with me and Austin. I think you will be safer than you will be with them 'protecting' you."

"You don't have to do that Agent Gibbs."

"OH YES HE DOES! Francesca, dad is right. You will be safe with us."

"There is one thing though, why did Stuart end up getting shot? What did he have to do with you and your uncle?"

"Agent Fornell didn't tell you? Stuart was investigating some cyber crimes involving my uncle. Apparently he was getting a little too close."

"My agent was investigating an FBI case?"

"I guess so, Agent Gibbs. I don't know all the details. And I have no clue how my uncle found out about me or him for that matter. I just know my uncle. He will do anything to stay in business."

"Okay, well I need to talk to Fornell. You and Austin go on up to the bullpen. We will be going home in a little while. Austin, take care of her." Agent Gibbs got up and left the room, leaving the two girls all alone. His agents followed behind.

"Thank you Austin. For everything. I hated lying to him about Stuart's involvement but I didn't want to get you in trouble. You two have been the only ones to know my situation from day one. And Stuart was really looking after me and I felt safe. No he is in the hospital and you somehow managed to keep my secret through it all. You are a really good friend Austin Gibbs."

"I got your back Francesca. Let's go. Daddy is going to find out soon enough. We should go eat because when he gets through with us we may not be able to eat for a very long time."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: HMMMM, I wonder what will happen to our girls when the secret is revealed…Read on and you shall have your answers…Usual disclaimer, I unfortunately do not own any of the NCIS characters…just my own…Thank you to all my readers and those who leave me comments...Rated T for moderate language…and now**

**Chapter 15**

Gibbs headed back to the FBI building to confront his old friend Fornell. Meanwhile his daughter and her friend made their way to the base pizza parlor to enjoy what they considered to be quite possibly their last meal. They allowed the agent Austin's father had assigned to follow them, just to avoid alerting him before they finished their meal. They knew that as soon as Gibbs talked to Fornell, life as they knew it might come to a very real end.

"Gibbs, it's nice to see you again, but why are you back so soon?"

"I want the truth this time Fornell. One of my agents is in the hospital recovering from a gunshot wound because of a case he was investigating for you. I want the details and I want them now."

"Gibbs, I'm shocked. Since when would an NCIS agent be working for the FBI without your director's permission? I'm not going to lie to you about this Gibbs, if it were my man I'd expect you to be upfront with me. I really have no idea what you are talking about but Agent Weston was not doing anything for the FBI. I'd check your source on that one."

"Austin….."

"Huh?"

"Never mind Fornell. Thanks for the information."

"Okay. Hey we may have some new intel on Vincenzo Marino. That's where I'm headed right now. I'll drop by later and fill you in."

"Thanks."

Austin was just about to put that last piece of pizza in her mouth when her phone began buzzing incessantly. "Hmm, you want to guess who is calling me Francesca?"

"I don't think I need to guess, do I?"

"Um hi daddy." Austin answered in a sweet innocent little girl voice hoping her dad wouldn't be too angry with her.

"Don't um hi me young lady. Where are you at? I didn't tell you to leave."

"Well dad, we took Agent Tagalong with us. We just went to the pizza parlor."

"You better have your asses back at the office by the time I get there in five minutes."

"Yes, sir." Austin could sense the hurt in his voice. She hated having lied to him for so long, but she had to do what she had to do to protect her friend. Stuart knew the risks and never questioned keeping the secret, even after he had been shot. Maybe her dad wouldn't bother Stuart too much seeing as he paid a huge price for keeping the secret. "Come on, Fran. Dad is livid. Just in case he kills me, you know I would lie to him again to protect you."

"I know Austin. Maybe he will just kill me…."

Once the two girls arrived back at the bullpen, they were greeted by one very pissed off Agent, or rather, father. At first he didn't even speak. He continued his famous glare for about thirty more seconds until Austin just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh daddy, we never meant to lie to you. I had to protect Fran and this was the only way I knew how."

"Interrogation room. NOW!"

"Agent Gibbs, I can tell you whatever you need to know but please this isn't Austin's or Stuart's fault. They were just doing what they needed to keep me safe until the trial."

Once all three were seated in the interrogation room, Agent Gibbs began asking a series of questions as to the nature of the cover up the three had been formulating during the past few weeks.

"Austin, I know you wanted to protect your friend, but why not come to me after Stuart got shot. Why hinder our investigation? That's ludicrous."

"Dad, it's not like I liked keeping this a secret from you. But if it was your friend and you thought her life was in danger what would you do? I really considered telling you when Stuart was shot but he told me he was going to be okay and to do what I needed to keep Fran safe."

"Agent Gibbs, you have to believe me. I didn't want to put your daughter's life in jeopardy at all. But I know what an evil man my uncle is and I needed to stop him. When your daughter and I ran into each other at the hospital, I had to tell her what was going on. You see, we had originally met each other in school, so she knew when she met me my name wasn't Maya Daniels. When I met her the first time at the hospital she was eating with Stuart, so when I told them what was going on they both agreed to keep my secret. I honestly didn't know they would get hurt or I would have just told the Marshal's office to move me somewhere else. But when you're in a tough spot, it's nice to know someone has your back. I'm really sorry Agent Gibbs. I'm sorry Stuart got shot. I'm sorry if your investigation was held up because of me. But I'm not sorry for doing what I needed to do to make sure my uncle gets put where he belongs." Francesca was starting to sob at this point and Austin placed her arm around her friend and pulled her into a hug. Meanwhile the hardcore Marine turned investigative agent looked on the girls with a mix of compassion and frustration. In his heart, he knew his daughter was just like him and he would have done the same thing. He also knew that as a father it was his job to protect his daughter and if she didn't come to him with the truth when trouble was possible, he couldn't protect her.

"Okay, Austin, you and I are nowhere near an understanding on this issue. Until the marshals and the FBI make a decision, Francesca you will be at my side here or at my house with me and Austin. Austin, you will report to your CO tomorrow morning, but will be escorted by an armed agent. After your tour, you will report to me. Is that clear?"

"But dad, Stuart is being released tomorrow and I wanted to help him get situated at home. He asked me to come stay with him and I told him I would."

"Out of the question, Austin. I will make sure he is tended to, but you are with me until this situation is resolved. You lied to me and because of that I could have lost you. That is not going to happen on my watch."

She knew he wasn't going to budge on this point. She knew he was right too. That is what made her so mad. She had her breaking point with her father and this was it. So she resorted to what she always did when she was mad at him for being right. She stood up, slammed her fist on the table in front of her, and then proceeded to head out the door slamming it behind her. Everyone in the immediate area could hear one word. "ASSHOLE!" She then stormed off and sat down in the corner beneath the staircase. After all when you just acted like an obstinate teenager, you can't just walk around as if nothing happened. But she wanted so bad to start her life with Stuart that she couldn't see that her father wanted to do nothing but protect her. She was ready for Stuart to be her hero, but her dad wasn't quite ready to turn over the reins.

"Thought I'd find you here", came the quiet yet all too familiar gruff voice along with the scent of sawdust.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well, I'm back after a few days off…Had to tend to my sick boy who has pneumonia…again thank you to my readers…I aim to please…so on with the pleasing lol….enjoy**

**Chapter 16**

Austin wasn't quite ready to concede her father was right, so she thought if she ignored him he would take the hint and just go away. _"Really Austin," _she thought to herself, _"you really should know better." _He just stood there looking down at his daughter. She could never figure out why she fought so hard against her dad, but ever since her mom died, she felt that something was always missing. Her dad just couldn't be a mom for her, and she knew if her mom was around, she would tell him to let her go to be with Stuart. She also knew her father would overrule her mom. _"Well girl, you may as well face the music."_

The astute agent could see the battle raging in his daughter. He also knew from experience that the best solution was to allow her to come to an internal peace treaty before saying anything. Of course, he wouldn't leave her side. He knew she needed his presence to provide comfort when that battle did end. He knew she would speak when she was ready.

She slowly looked up at him, sheepishly brushing the bangs away from her eyes. "Dad."

"Austin."

"Um…"

"You got something to say?"

"I'm sorry daddy. Can we just go home? I don't want to stay here any longer today."

"Yes we can. Francesca is going to stay with Ziva tonight. Ziva agreed to give us a chance to talk alone and I know Fran will be safe with her."

"Just one thing, daddy…"

Gibbs looked inquisitively at his daughter. "What's that, girl?"

"Promise me you won't leave me alone tonight."

"Never, baby, never."

He reached his hand down and helped his little girl up and enveloped her in a hug. He would deal with her obstinance in private. Here was not the time or the place. She walked with him, wrapped in his arms, toward the elevator.

"Daddy."

"Yeah baby."

"I miss mom. I want so much to be like her but I didn't get to spend enough time with her to do that. I know she would have protected me like I protected Francesca. I don't think she would have been as mad at me as you are. I just wish she was here."

"First, I know you miss her, I miss her too. Second, yes she would have done exactly what you did. Third, she would have been madder at you. She was fiercely protective of her children. And if she heard you call me an 'asshole' like you did, she probably would have knocked you out. Your mom was all about respect. She loved and lived passionately. Really, you are so much like your mom, except for your outbursts. She knew how to talk it out when she was upset. I know it's been hard for you. I'm sorry I'm not a very good mother. But I think I've been a good father considering."

"Daddy, you are a good daddy. I just get so mad because I know you are right. I just want my life to go back to normal. I want this all to be over so I can live my future. I miss Stuart, dad. Why can't I spend some time with him? Can he come over to the house to recuperate? Daddy, you got the room and that would give us time together."

"Look, I know you love the boy, though I don't know why. But right now we need to catch the people responsible for all this craziness and then you can worry about your future. Stuart is going to stay with Ducky so he can look after him. You will get to see him. I'm not as cold hearted as you think I am. I still don't quite know for sure about you marrying the boy. Of course I don't think any boy is good enough for you. Now let's go home, have some supper, and really talk. I'm still not happy about being lied to for so long especially when it held up my investigation. You need to realize that there are consequences for your actions."

"Oh great, I'm 24 years old and you're going to ground me like I'm still a teenager. Hell, I'm a damn naval officer. Dad, you are completely ridiculous."

"I wouldn't keep talking if I were you Austin Gibbs. You may be a naval officer and 24 years old. But right now you are acting like a 15 year old who hasn't gotten her way. So if you value your freedom you need to be quiet now." Gibbs then just turned toward his car knowing his daughter would follow, if only to argue with him. He was hoping his team would have an update sooner rather than later. He wanted this whole ugly situation over with so he and his child could move on. He wanted her to be happy but he still had his reservations about Stuart. The boy was bright but didn't seem to be the real confident type. Of course he didn't know if that was because of him or if Stuart was really just like that. He unlocked his vehicle and his daughter climbed in the back seat and slammed the door closed. He looked at her in the rearview mirror and saw she had her arms crossed and her bottom lip puffed out pouting. She looked just like she did when she was ten and he told her she couldn't go to the movies by herself with a 14 year old boy she 'liked'. The drive to the house was uneventful, if you don't count the dozen or so times Austin kicked the seat in front of her. Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew this would be an extremely long night.

When they got to the house, Austin sulked out of the car, again slamming the door. She knew her own vehicle was parked in the garage but he had relieved her of her keys earlier in the week. She knew if she could find them she could leave and go see her fiancé. Maybe if she acted like she would cooperate with his punishment, she would have a chance to find said keys. In her mind, the only thing she wanted was to be with Stuart. She would do whatever necessary at this point to be with him. She knew her best friend Fran was safe with Ziva. She knew that the rest of the team wouldn't stop till Mr. Marino was behind bars. She also knew her father would do anything in his power to keep her under his thumb. She loved her dad, but at times, she wanted nothing to do with him and this was one of those times. She went into the house, with a slightly less defensive posture and sat on the sofa. She put her feet up on the coffee table and reached for the remote.

"Oh no young lady. TV off. We are going to talk and sort this out. You are going to learn that your actions have consequences Austin. Yes you are 24 and yes I know you are a naval officer. I also know that as your father I raised you to act a whole lot different than you have. You know that I enforce rules with you and I always have. I just don't know why you think it's okay to lie to me now when you knew it wasn't okay when you were 15."

"Dad, listen, please. I didn't lie to you to lie to you. I did it to keep my friend safe."

"So you don't trust me? What have I done that would cause you not to trust me?"

"Dad…it's not a trust thing. Really. I just had promised her not to tell anyone. Can't you just for one second put yourself in my shoes?"

"Austin, I understand you were protecting your friend and I admire you for your tenacity even after your fiancé was shot, BUT I still don't like being lied to and you lied to me. Now, you will be reporting to work starting tomorrow, and then an agent will bring you to me at the end of your tour. No car and no going out unless you are with me for the next two weeks."

"DADDY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME…I want to spend time with Stuart…"

She was interrupted by her father's cell phone ringing. "Gibbs."

"Boss, we got em. Fornell is on his way to take custody for Mr. Marino and his gunman Mario Perello."

"Be right there, DiNozzo."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well i'm back from my much needed Christmas break..back to my writing...i now have a new laptop so I should be turning out chapters more frequently and then new stories as well. Sorry to fans for the delay but here goes...**

**Chapter 17**

"Daddy, where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet Fornell so I can deal with the two suspects he is bringing in. You are coming with me but will stay in the lab with Abby till I say otherwise."

"Did he catch them? Oh daddy, tell me this will all be over soon. Please daddy." 

"Baby girl, I need to get with Fornell so we can question these two clowns. I'm hoping after today this will all be over. You and I still aren't square for all the lies over the past few weeks. I need to be able to trust you Austin. But for right now let's go and nail these bastards."

Gibbs and Austin drove in relative silence back to the Navy Yard. Austin was finally coming to the realization that her dad always had his girl's best interest at heart. She also knew that the only chance of her life going back to normal is if her dad got a confession out of the two suspects. Meanwhile, Gibbs could see the wheels turning in his daughter's head. He knew that it was highly likely that she would somehow attempt to coerce the suspects into a confession. He also knew that was something he needed to avoid in order to make sure there wouldn't be any chance of the case being overturned in court due to a technicality.

"Austin, I really need you to let us handle this interrogation and you stay put with Abs. If you disobey me in this, there will be consequences for you. Do you understand?"

"Daddy, I won't do anything. I swear. Just don't let them get away with it. Because if they walk away, I can't promise I won't do anything."

"Deal. I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Haha dad...You know I could be your twin."

"Yeah kiddo, I know."

When they arrived at the Navy Yard, father and daughter walked into the bullpen together. The elder Gibbs kissed his daughter on the cheek and sent her down to her surrogate sister Abby. She decided it was best to let go of any notion of interfering with her father. She really didn't want to face his wrath. As best she remembered, the last time he got that mad with her, she couldn't sit for a week. No, it was better to back off this time. She was instantly deafened when the elevator doors opened to Abby's blasting radio that was ten thousand decibels to loud.

"ABS!"

"Oh, hey, Gibblet." Abby greeted as she turned her radio down. "I heard they caught the guys."

"Yeah, dad, is going to interrogate them with Agent Weenie, I mean Agent Fornell."

"Haha, he is a bit of a weenie compared to your dad. Of course the incredible hulk is wimpy compared to your dad."

"Yeah Abby, he will always be my superhero."

While the girls were discussing the many ways Agent Gibbs was tougher than Superman, Agent Gibbs was discussing with Fornell a battle plan with which to engage the two suspects waiting for them in interrogation.

"Good cop, bad cop?" Fornell asked his NCIS counterpart.

"Bad cop, bad cop. Neither of those two thugs deserve to see good cop."

"You got a point Gibbs. Scumbags they are."

The two men walked into the interrogation room each carrying a file folder and cup of coffee. Gibbs took his usual position in the seat facing the two suspects with only a table to protect them from his wrath. Fornell took his stance leaning against the two-way mirror which separated them from the observation room and the three younger agents watching on the other side.

After about five minutes of just staring at each other, Agent Fornell threw his empty coffee cup into the trash can across the room and walked over to the table that separated him from the awaiting suspects.

"Which of you two jokers is gonna spill first?" Fornell asked without turning his gaze from the two men in front of him. Gibbs however remained stoic and silent as he just glared at the objects of his contempt.

"Hey, what is this? You think if you just sit here and look at us, one of us is going to tell you something you want to hear. Is this amateur hour at the pig farm?" Vincenzo Marino quipped.

"Oink, oink." Fornell responded with a scowl. Still Gibbs remained silent, drinking his coffee. Gibbs was known as one of the best interrogators in the business and Fornell ranked very close behind him.

The three agents standing watching were taking bets on who would start talking first and how long it would take. "That Marino fellow will spill first. His hired gun does not appear to be phased, but Marino looks visibly rattled." Ziva interjected.

"Yeah, I think you may be right David. He looks like he is about to piss his pants." Tony spoke with a smirk which crept across his face.

"You better hope not Tony. It's your turn to clean it up." McGee responded to his co-worker.

"Don't remind me, McNasty."

"Hush, you two, I think the old man is going to start talking real soon." Ziva liked to study Gibbs in the interrogation room in silence and her fellow agents' banter was grating on her.

Back in the interrogation room, the older man was noticeably squirming in his seat. Gibbs didn't miss a beat. He slammed down the folder on the table causing everyone in both rooms with the exception of himself and Agent Fornell to jump. And that was all it took. Vincenzo Marino began to confess to ordering the hit on Agent Weston, and subsequent hits on his niece Francesca and Gibbs' own daughter Austin. He then went into detail about his other criminal enterprises, stating that prison had to be less daunting than sitting any longer in the same room with Agent Gibbs.

After securing the confession and signatures to accompany, Agent Gibbs and Fornell turned the two suspects over to an awaiting agent to take them to the Hoover building for processing.

"You know Gibbs, we really are bastards."

"Yes, only when needed though. Now I get to do something more challenging than that interrogation."

"Good luck with Austin. I know she will be glad to hear these creeps won't be bothering her anymore. Of course, you look like she may not enjoy the fruits of your labor for some time."

"I have yet to figure out what I'm going to do with her. Ah, hell, Fornell, how can I punish her for being just like me."

"You'll figure it out pops. I'll call you when we get a court date."

"Thanks, Fornell." The two agents parted ways, one headed off the base and the other to the lab. Gibbs needed to tell his daughter she was safe, but he also needed to clear things up with her. He knew she was grown, but he was still her father, no matter what.

What he saw next as he walked into Abby's lab just about floored him. At this moment, he really wanted his Shannon to be there, but she wasn't and he would have to step up to the plate.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Well here it is...the final chapter, I think...and if you good folks enjoy I will begin my next story in the Gibbs/Austin saga...one thing I would like to say...we as parents need to appreciate our children for the amazing people they are...and children appreciate your parents as you would be far less without them...Dedicated to all the parents and children out there...**

**P.S. I still don't own NCIS...darn it**

**Chapter 18**

Over the past several weeks, Austin had grown to realize just how important her father was to her. She knew she would have her forever with Stuart but she also knew that her father would always have a part of her heart. Talking to Abby about her father and how he was truly her hero had brought up so many emotions in the young Navy lieutenant. She felt racked with guilt over all the lies she had told him over the last couple weeks, despite the fact that she was helping a friend. So while waiting on her father to return from interrogation, she had a long while to replay all the events in her head. It hit her that though she was a proud naval officer, on the inside, where it really mattered, she was a scared little girl who just needed her daddy to tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Abby, you think he will forgive me for lying to him all this time? I know he doesn't trust me anymore, I mean how could he? All I wanted to do was to protect my friend and I almost got my fiancé killed in the process. Daddy just wanted to help and I should have just told him the truth and this would have been resolved sooner or may never have happened if I had come to him first thing. Oh Abs, what am I gonna do? I keep screwing up, all my life. I had run away from mom the day she was killed, which is why they had to leave out of the house that day. Mom went searching for me. I was hiding around the corner when I heard the shot and saw the wreck. Just like that my mom and big sister were gone and it was all because I ran away from home. During all the confusion I ran to the car and when the people came I told them I was in the car too. I didn't want to get blamed for them dying. I've never told dad what happened, and he never knew. He went after the man who killed my mom, and I know if he knew my part he would never forgive me. If Pedro Hernandez is any example, he will kill me. Maybe that would be best, me dying. I caused him so much pain and I keep doing it. Oh, God, Abby, what do I do?" The young woman broke down into tears with her surrogate sister holding on to her, crying with her. What she didn't know was her father was standing in the corridor outside Abby's lab and heard all that she had said.

He stood there, quietly contemplating how he would approach his child. All he could think about was the guilt she had been carrying all these years. Suddenly all the fights with her were starting to make sense. He was flooded with an overwhelming sense of guilt himself for not being able to find this out till now. He was so good at knowing everything that was going on with his agents and his job that he had missed the most important thing in his life. If he had thought it would have done any good he would have head slapped himself, but he knew right now he needed to step up and be her dad. He just couldn't fathom how the child had kept this in all these years. How could she think he would blame her or want to kill her? She was his child and he would never even think of hurting her or blaming her. She was after all a little girl, his little girl. One thing was for sure, he could not wait any longer to step in and pick up the pieces of his daughter's shattered heart. The normally completely in control Special Agent Gibbs shakily stepped out from the protection of the corridor and made his way to his daughter. She was completely engulfed in her emotions and hadn't even noticed her father come into the lab. Abby, on the other hand, did see her him. She gently released her hold on Austin as the crying girl's father enveloped his daughter in his arms. Abby just looked at Gibbs and he nodded, telling her in their silent language that he had heard every word his daughter had said. She silently wiped her eyes and slipped out of the lab leaving father and daughter to pick up the pieces.

"Shhh, baby, daddy's got you." He gently rubbed her back while he held her tightly, allowing her to pour out all the emotions that had been pent up inside his child. They stood there like this for several more minutes before Gibbs could feel his daughter starting to get weak kneed. She slowly collapsed with her father's arms keeping her from freely falling. Somehow he would have to breakthrough the wall of pain his daughter had built up over the years.

"Austin, baby, I don't blame you for your mom getting killed. You were a child and did a childish thing, but that does not mean you killed your mom. I would never blame you for that, or ever want to hurt you. I don't want you to keep blaming yourself for your mom and sister's deaths. I know your mom would not blame you and I don't. I have never even for a minute considered you in any way responsible for what happened to them. Just because you ran away doesn't mean you pulled the trigger. I know it will take time for you to understand, but you don't ever have to worry about me hating you. You are the light of my life and there is absolutely nothing you could ever do or have done that would change that."

She listened to her father's soothing voice through the onslaught of tears that kept wracking her body in waves. She knew he wouldn't lie to her about how he felt. She knew she could trust him completely to help her get past the guilt that she had harbored for so long. After a few more minutes, her tears had slowed some and she was soon quietly sobbing. Finally after what seemed like hours, she was able to get her composure and actually speak to her father.

"Daddy, I am so sorry I ran away that day. I am sorry I kept it a secret for all these years. I was so scared when I saw the wreck and I knew mom and Kelly didn't survive. I just knew you would hate me and blame me if you knew the reason they were even out of the house was to look for me." She looked into his eyes looking for the anger she thought he should have towards her but instead all she could find was love and compassion.

"Austin, baby, I love you so much. You don't have to carry this burden around with you anymore. Let it go. I am so proud of the woman you have become and the little girl you will always be to me. I wanted to tell you someone is waiting at the house to see you. He and I had a nice long talk. So let's go to the house, supper is waiting on us. Also, Francesca was offered a nursing job at the VA so she won't be leaving town. She is going to come over to the house tomorrow, she wanted to give us some time to talk. So come on, let's go home baby. Let's go home."

With her father's help, she rose up. She knew now her father would always be there for her no matter what. She walked with her father, arms linked together, out of the building to his car. She knew her Stuart was waiting for them to get home, and that her father seemed to give his blessing. She knew with her superhero dad there, she would be okay with time. He knew she would survive and that happiness would not elude her much longer. He may not have thought Stuart was good enough for his daughter but he was what brought a smile to her face. He knew he would always be her dad, so that gave him some peace when it came to the probability of his daughter marrying the young agent. Nothing else really mattered anymore, he had his daughter back and she would always have her daddy.


End file.
